


Donuts and Escape

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [144]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux does not like the fair as much as Kylo does.





	

Hux isn’t sure why Kylo insists on ‘dating’. They’ve known one another for years, so how can they need to find anything else out? Hux has seen the man fight, and at his weakest, so really… this ‘getting to know you’ phase is absolutely redundant. 

If he needs to know anything about him, he’ll ask, but the minute they started their ‘relationship’, Hux had already made his analysis. Kylo was an attractive man, with some emotional weaknesses, but enough redeeming qualities to make up for those. He was powerful, and dedicated, and also - surprisingly - enough of an intellectual heavy-weight to keep up with Hux in discussions and debate. He was in all respects a suitable companion. 

Actually, once they’d started their tryst, Hux had found out some extra information that further sweetened the deal. Things like: Kylo was very warm, and also very fond of cuddling, which meant the warmth would be shared. Things like: Kylo was a ridiculously attentive lover, always trying to make sure what he did was pleasurable and wanted. And he took direction well. And he had the stamina of a Rancor. Things like: being weirdly sentimental and addicted to giving him gifts, most of which were apparently designed to fatten him up, or cover him in fluff. 

Even more surprising was the fact Hux kind of liked the gifts. He _definitely_ liked being with a lover who was dedicated to their mutual satisfaction, and he _oddly_ enjoyed a big, fluffy black blanket of a… boyfriend… who wrapped him in arms and legs and snored into his neck.

But that still doesn’t explain the need for _dates._ They are in a committed, monogamous relationship; they’re having outstanding sex; they’re even _talking_ about things like feelings, and Hux will admit it’s all elements he didn’t think he’d want, but he does. He likes it when Kylo confides in him, and he knows if he conceals a worry it upsets the man, so he’s taken to being more open, and when he does, he’s never belittled or mocked.

They _eat_ together. _Sleep_ together. Spend off-duty hours together. Why do they need to engage in some petty, ritualistic bonding activity? He has no idea.

Kylo’s unmasked, which is no small feat, considering. He’s wearing some deep red as well as his charcoals, and Hux is in a civilian suit. It chafes and feels weird, but they need to be incognito. He stands awkwardly at the ticket office as the being (he isn’t even sure what _species_ let alone what gender) sells them entrance tickets. 

Inside it’s a raucous mess. There’s children running around, holding balloons and brightly coloured candies and electrically noisy toys. There’s stalls selling crystals that supposedly have magical powers (Kylo will know if there’s anything to them), stalls with shooting ranges, weird handcrafts and more food than he’s ever seen gathered in one place. (None of it is remotely healthy. Some of it wriggles.)

There’s a tent that says it houses the wonders of the galaxy, another that says it will scare the life out of you, hurtling skycars and plunging water slides. 

It’s a monstrosity.

So is the music, which can’t really be called music. Five different piped things compete for his aural attention, and then there’s the screeching of infants and the sucking of faces. How is this in the slightest bit romantic?

Kylo looks excited, though, so Hux lets himself be pulled gently around. The Knight takes great pride in playing one of the stalls until he wins a huge, stuffed… thing… which he presents as a token of his affection. Hux is kind of touched, but he also thinks the credits could have gone on a nice bottle of wine to go with a meal. Oh well. He carries the toy under his arm, and (not blushing, no) lets Kylo swing their joined hands together.

“You don’t like this much, do you?” Kylo asks.  


“Not… much,” Hux admits. “It’s a bit too chaotic for me.” He worries he’ll offend Kylo’s sensibilities, but he values him too much to lie.  


“I think I would have liked it more when I was younger,” Kylo admits. “But I just… wanted to show you… I wanted to give you everything. I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t serious. I _am_.”

“Kylo, I know you’re serious.”  


“But this is what you’re _supposed_ to do, isn’t it?”  


Hux has no real clue about ‘supposed’ to. 

“…why don’t we get some donuts, and skip over the fence?” Kylo suggests, apropos of nothing.  


“We could leave like normal people,” Hux points out. “Through the gate. We’re not _forced_ to stay.”  


“Less fun. We can pretend we’re doing something naughty, and run away to somewhere quiet. And then eat the donuts, and work out what kind of dates _you_ want to go on?”  


It’s never occurred to Hux that he might want to dictate a ‘date’. He’s never considered it, but now he is. They could… they could…

“You’ll think it’s foolish and dull,” Hux brushes off.  


“Nope. And even if it is, I’ll love if if you love it.”  


A sentiment Hux wishes he could experience in entirely the same way. Although… it had been nice to watch Kylo crow over his winnings. So maybe he can do it a little.

“…there’s a new gallery they opened up. It’s… it’s based on the old Admiral Thrawn’s personal collection. Art across multiple cultures. It might not interest me, but I thought I might want to see…”  


“We’ll go,” Kylo says, nodding fiercely.   


“…you’re sure?”  


“ _Absolutely_ ,” Kylo insists. “But first: donuts and escape.”  


The innocent glee on his face over something so easily reproduced as fried circles is… it’s something. Hux feels himself swept up in it, and he smiles. “Donuts and escape.” He’s sure they’ll taste better once they’ve broken out of this hellpit, anyway. And escaping actually does sound a little fun.


End file.
